


Diacronía

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se nota los dientes sueltos y la forma de una mano en la garganta, y así es como recuerda la primera vez que se chocan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diacronía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Uno de los future!fic incontables y sin contenido. Lo iba a meter en una serie que tengo empezada, pero no me acaba de cuadrar, así que por aquí se queda. Se lo regalo a Minigami, que es pequeñita como un liliputiense y se agobia con los exámenes.

Se nota los dientes sueltos y la forma de una mano en la garganta, y así es como recuerda la primera vez que se chocan. Jason tiene el labio roto y al sol le queda poco para asomar. Ambos lo saben y ambos jadean exhaustos, por una vez no se han causado las heridas, pero escuecen igual. Se miran y preguntan sin palabras. _Estás bien_ , es mucho mejor que sacarlas de la garganta y admitir algo, cualquier cosa. Tim asiente, y entonces tiene una mano que le retira los restos de la capucha y se queda enganchada en el corte de su mandíbula, su oreja, los restos resecos de sangre. “Bien,” murmura Jason, y sabe metálico durante un momento fugaz, porque el resto son choques de dientes y demasiada saliva, ambos lanzándose hacia delante sin coordinación o previsión de qué hacer después.

—Nos vemos, pajarito —aún tiene los dedos de Jason en su mejilla y le cuesta reaccionar, casi hasta que escucha el sonido de la moto perdiéndose entre calles estrechas.

 

*

 

No sabe si puede seguir llamándose Robin, pero no hay ningún otro nombre con el que se vea identificado. La máscara parece ser necesaria sólo hasta cierto punto, y Tim se encuentra pasando su crisis de identidad más pronto de lo que debería. 

Teclea sin mirar atrás, donde Jason descarga sus glocks una por una, las deja encima de la mesa por orden de afecto. 

Es la última vez que colabora con él, igual que la anterior. 

Jason acaba y se asoma por encima de su hombro. Su presencia lo ocupa todo, el sótano húmedo que tiene alquilado, el escritorio, la mesa y la sombra de su aliento en la nuca de Tim, que cierra la pantalla del portátil de un golpe seco. 

—Estoy muerto de hambre.  
—Quiero mexicano.   
—Siempre quieres mexicano. 

Le cuelga una sonrisa encantadora de los labios. A veces es difícil distinguirla, entre el sarcasmo y las provocaciones. Así funciona Jason, mucho ladrido. Tim se estira, de pie, antes de acorralarle contra la mesa. Las pistolas tiemblan con el golpe, tintinean. Jason engancha los pulgares en el borde de sus vaqueros. “¿Vamos a pelear por esto también?”

Pelean por todo, les evita el hablar. Pelean por _El Planeta de los Simios_ y por _El Viejo y el Mar_ y por si Sean Connery o Roger Moore. (Sean Connery, _siempre_.) Pelean hasta que Tim le deja ganar, porque no le apetece seguir gastando saliva en eso, y descubren que no está tan mal. Pueden pelear sin matarse, pueden arañarse sin hacerse daño. 

Tim se frota contra él, hasta que Jason se sienta en el borde de la mesa y el ángulo se vuelve extraño. Ni con todo el entrenamiento del mundo conseguiría esos músculos. Es suficiente para que Jason gruña y se le oscurezca la mirada, que sus piernas se abran para dejarle empujar. 

Tim apoya la frente contra su clavícula, y luego se separa. Sacude la cabeza. 

—Mexicano está bien.

 

*

 

Las primeras veces son confusas. El primer beso, el primer polvo, las primeras veinticuatro horas que pueden pasar sin matarse mutuamente. Es algo no explícito y no identificado y nunca hablan de ello, porque entonces Tim tendría que diseccionarlo y separarlo en todas esas partes diminutas que les componen y desestabilizar todo su ecosistema. 

Así que a veces trabajan, a veces se besan, a veces follan, y a veces, simplemente, están cansados y hay reposiciones de James Bond y el piso de Tim ofrece un sofá que se hunde bajo el peso de ambos. 

—Y crees que puedes confiar en él, de verdad. 

Tim sabe que Dick ha intentado confiar en Jason tanto como antagonizarlo. Y no le culpa, pero no es su Robin. No es su nada. 

—Tengo un código de conducta y obtengo resultados, mientras el patrón funciona.   
—Hasta que se vuelva contra ti.  
—Hasta que se vuelva contra mí —Tim musita entredientes. Trata de imaginar cómo sería eso, cuando ya ha pasado tantas veces. 

Pero Tim ya no trabaja con Dick, y ya no trabaja con Batman. Le localizan porque Barbara sabe localizarle, pero después de este tiempo no sabe cómo encajan, como compañeros o como familia. Para ambas cosas se necesita confianza, y a Tim se le gastó hace tiempo.

Paga por las cervezas y Dick gruñe, pero le atrapa por el hombro y le da un abrazo de oso, que le hace sentir con quince años otra vez. “¿Tienes cuidado?” contra su pelo, y Tim se ríe, le golpea con el hombro. 

—La duda ofende. 

Aunque después llegue a su piso y tenga ganas de vomitar. Que se siente a leer hasta que le ardan los ojos y eche de menos algo sólido y algo constante. Y si llama a Jason, vendrá, excepto que nunca le llama. Supone que ahí está la ironía. 

 

*

 

Hay una red de tráfico de niñas que tiene base en Palermo pero anillos que se extienden por cuatro ciudades de Europa y comienza a hacerse un hueco en EEUU. No tiene un liderazgo sólido en Gotham, pero tiene demanda. 

Jason detiene una furgoneta y seis niñas van dentro, todas tienen el cabello oscuro y los vestidos manchados de mugre. 

Tim tiene sangre en las manos, tangencialmente. Hay una regla no escrita, y es que Jason no mata. No han hablado de disparos a las rodillas, hombros, y una larguísima lista de articulaciones que entran dentro de su laguna legal. 

Llega un punto en el que a Tim no le importa demasiado si se desangran cuando se va. 

Espera a que el conductor de la furgoneta esté en el suelo y Jason se haya pelado los nudillos con él, que tenga el cañón de la pistola dentro de la boca y le recuerda a Jason, desde el sistema de vigilancia de su coche, que ese no es el plan, incluso si se le atasca en la garganta. Jason asiente levemente, antes de dispararle en la entrepierna y romperle uno a uno los dedos de las manos. 

Le sostiene la cara con una mano. 

—Créeme, podría haber sido peor. 

Tim aprieta los labios, se concentra en las pantallas de las cámaras. Cómo Jason se guarda la pistola y se quita la máscara, sonríe inofensivo y tiende una mano hacia el contenido de la furgoneta. (“No pasa nada, está bien, ¿habláis inglés?” balsámico e insuflando calma a su alrededor, no sabe cómo puede hacer eso lleno de sangre.) La transformación es inmediata y es brutal, rompe algo dentro de Tim que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, cuando las saca una a una del vehículo.

Le cuesta activar la radio de nuevo. 

—Policía en treinta segundos. 

Jason les dice algo, las mantiene juntas, y sólo se coloca la máscara cuando las luces de los coches doblan la esquina. 

Tim tiene el coche en marcha para cuando Jason se desploma sobre el asiento, jadeando y con sangre corriéndole por debajo de la máscara, ensuciándole el cuello. 

—Eso ha estado cerca —dice finalmente, sonríe como una mueca, a Tim le provoca un escalofrío. 

 

*

Los cortes no son profundos, y Jason se atiborra a antiinflamatorios nada más entrar al piso. Tim le empuja sobre el sofá, se descalza y se sube a horcajadas para desinfectarle la herida de la frente, aunque no sea necesario. Jason sonríe, mueve la pelvis contra él y Tim le chista, le sostiene la cabeza hacia atrás y expone su garganta. “¿Qué les has dicho?” arranca un gruñido de Jason cuando el algodón roza la herida por primera vez. _Yo habría sido incapaz, no sé cómo lo haces, no sé cómo lo has hecho_ subyacente. Un puzzle. Jason es un puzzle, lo sigue siendo después de estos años. 

—Les he dado mi tarjeta —y esta vez es Tim el que se ríe—. Les he dicho que pregunten por Capucha Roja si tienen más problemas.  
—Ah, tienen pase VIP.   
—Ey, me estoy volviendo blando, pero aún tengo una reputación. 

Se muerde la lengua cuando Tim aprieta el algodón contra su piel, limpia la sangre que rodea el corte. 

—Y tan blando, esto podrías habértelo hecho contra el armario de la cocina. 

Jason pone los ojos en blanco y Tim le apoya ambas manos en los hombros, se lo bebe entero, relajado y lleno de magulladuras. Las manos de Jason se apoyan en su cintura y Tim respira sobre su mejilla cuando se baja de él, sostiene el contacto más de lo que debería. 

—Voy a traerte hielo —evita su mirada, y Jason respira pesado. 

 

*

 

A veces echa de menos tener una vida, aunque sea para acallar a Kon. Vivir en una ciudad que tenga luz y quizá volver a estudiar. Volvería irremediablemente a Gotham, como ha hecho cada vez que ha intentado alejarse. 

Hay una cosa retorcida y reconfortante en el hecho de que lo más cercano a normal que tenga en ese momento sea Jason. Porque le disparan en la pierna y pasan dos días jugando a la consola, comiendo pizza y enredados en el sofá, limándose las asperezas. 

Es aterrador pensar en ello, porque encajan sin esfuerzo, y Tim no sabe cómo interpretar la situación, cómo _es_ la situación y qué puede predecir de ella. 

Le pone nervioso. 

Es decir. A Jason ni siquiera le gusta _Blade Runner._


End file.
